The Magic of Christmas
by BubblegumPenguins
Summary: Mitchie has to explain to her daughter why Shane won't be home in time for Christmas. Is there any way Shane can make it back home for Christmas?


**Hey there everybody! So it's Christmas Eve and I just wanted to give you guys a little holiday one-shot! So I hope you all enjoy this Christmas themed sorry and I hope you all have a merry Christmas and a very happy New Year!**

**And my apologies if there are any spelling errors. I'm updating from my Kindle Fire.**

**I sadly don't own Camp Rock :'(**

* * *

I sat quietly by the edge of the fireplace. Ten o'clock. I couldn't believe he was going to miss another Christmas. He had promised this year he would be here. Another year, another broken promise. Oh well...

"Mommy?" a quiet voice called out through the darkness. I looked up and saw my daughter looking at me from next to the Christmas tree. I sat my glass of wine down and motioned her over to me.

"Kayla? What are you still doing up? Santa won't come if you aren't sleeping," I told my five year old daughter.

"Mommy, when is Daddy coming home?" she asked. I sighed.

"Soon Kayla. He'll be here in the morning. When you wake up, he'll make you snowman pancakes just like he always does. And then we'll open up presents," I told her.

"Mom, you said he would be home today," Kayla said. I hugged her tightly.

"Mom, do you think Santa would bring Daddy home instead of presents?" Kayla asked quietly. I felt my heart twist at her words. She shouldn't have to ask for something like that.

"Honey, Daddy will get home and then Santa will bring your presents," I said quietly.

"I know, but would he be able to?" she asked.

"I'm sure he could get Daddy home on time," I said honestly. I watched her eyes light up and she ran back to her room. I shook my head as a small smile spread across my face.

My phone began playing the familiar tune of my husband singing. I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes. I grabbed my phone and hit answer. I brought my phone to my ear.

"You're not here. Why is that?" I growled.

"I'm stranded," he said.

"What? Shane!" I explained.

"It's not my fault. The planes are all grounded. If I could, you know I would be there," Shane explained. I sighed.

"You were supposed to be here today Shane," I said.

"I know, and I'm so sorry," he said.

"What am I going to tell Kayla?" I asked him.

"Just...tell her I'm going to be a little late and that I'll bring twice the presents," Shane said.

"She doesn't care about the presents. She asked me if Santa could bring you home and just forget about the presents," I said. There was a light pause on the other end of the line.

"She really said that?" he asked.

"Would I lie to you about something our child said?" I asked rhetorically. Shane sighed in defeat.

"I promise I'll be home for Christmas," Shane said.

"Please don't make a promise you can't keep," I said softly.

"Mitchie, you know I wouldn't make a promise I couldn't keep," Shane said.

"Love you," I said softly.

"Love you too. I'll see you soon," he said before we hung up. I stood up with my glass of wine and made my way to the kitchen. I finished my wine and placed my glass in the dish washer. I made my way to Kayla's bedroom.

I opened the door to see an empty room. I ran over to her closet, praying that she was just trying to be funny. But when I was only greeted with her wardrobe, my heart began racing.

I began searching around her prom Out for any clues of where she could have gone. I looked on her desk and saw her creations scattered and some crumpled up paper. I picked up one and saw "Dear Santa" written on it. I dropped it and ran out of her room. I made my way down the stairs to the front door. I threw it open and saw Kayla walking in the driveway.

"Kayla Marie Gray, you get back here right now!" I demanded. She turned around and slowly began walking back towards me.

"Mom, I need to get this last minute letter to Santa!" she explained.

"Honey, Santa had already left. He won't get your letter," I explained. I saw her sad expression when I told her this, and I wish I could bring Shane home myself.

"But Daddy promised he will be home tomorrow," I said. She sighed but made her way back inside. I watched her hand her head, defeated. I sighed and followed her inside. I silently prayed Shane would get home soon.

* * *

"I'm home!" a voice called through the house. I lifted my head from my place on the chair. I looked over and saw Kayla sleeping on the couch. I glanced at the clock. 1 a.m.

"Anybody up?" the voice called again. I sat up completely. I recognized that voice.

"Shane?" I whispered in disbelief. I saw Shane's head peer over the edge of the stairs. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"Shane!" I exclaimed. I shot up and ran over to him. He enveloped me in a tight hug and began smothering me with kisses. I sighed in relief that he was able to make it. I pulled away and missed towards Kayla. He nodded and walked over to her. He knelt down next to her and began stroking her hair.

I watched as she opened her tired eyes. She glanced at Shane and jumped up.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed. She threw her arms around Shane. I smiled as I watched Kayla's Christmas wish was made.

"How did you get home?" Kayla asked.

"Hey Mr. Gray, where would you like me to put your stuff?" someone asked.

"Right here Chris," Shane said. A chubby man with a white bread came in carrying Shane's luggage. He looked just like...

"Santa!" Kayla exclaimed. Shane and I laughed uncomfortably.

"No honey, this is Chris. He gave Daddy a ride home," I explained.

"I'm sorry about that," Shane said.

"No need to apologize. Well, I'd better be off," Chris said. Shane thanked Chris and showed him out. Then Shane and I sent Kayla to bed and we were able to spend some alone time.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! Wake up! Santa came!" Kayla exclaimed, waking us up from slumber. We all made our way down the stairs to see a mountain of presents that weren't there last night.

"Did you do this?" I asked Shane quietly.

"I thought maybe you went overboard this year," Shane said. Kayla picked something up and brought it to Shane.

"This is for you, Daddy," Kayla said. It said "To Shane. From Santa" on the envelope.

"What does it say?" I asked. He opened it up and read a short letter.

"It says 'Next year, don't tour around Christmas. She won't believe in me forever, so it's up to you to make her dreams come true,'" Shane read. We looked up and saw Kayla tearing into her gifts. Shane and I looked at each other and then back to the gifts.

"No. It couldn't have really been..."

"Why not? It's Christmas. Anything could happen."

"Merry Christmas Shane."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Ho Ho Hope you all enjoyed that! Like it? Dislike it? Constructive criticism is welcomed, as usual! Love you all and I will be back soon enough with my Speak Now sequel :) **

**Love Tianna**


End file.
